Soy tu mejor amigo
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Una pelirroja esta llorando. Su amor no es correspondido, y su mejor amigo la consuela,pero su mejor amigo en realidad la ama pero no se atreve a decircelo. Inner:¿Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a Amelia? ella nunca haria un resumen asi. Callate //


**Era de noche, todos dormían, menos una pareja. Ellos estaban sentados en el puesto de vigía. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que él solo la consolaba.**

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

_**tu pañuelo de lagrimas,**_

_**de amores perdidos.**_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**yo solo te acaricio.**_

**-Zoro...La...vida es....tan injusta con mis sentimientos...-decía una pelirroja mientras seguía llorando.**

_**y me dices ¿por que la vida**_

_**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**_

_**yo solo te abrazo**_

_**y te consuelo.**_

**-Tranquila Nami.......Si al chico que tu amas no te corresponde no te preocupes. Además yo siempre estaré aquí para consolarte.-Le dijo con un tono suave y lleno de ternura.**

**-Yo se eso Zoro.....Tu eres mi mejor amigo-Las palabras de la pelirroja sonaban agradecidas pero por algún extraño motivo también sonaban tristes.**

**-Me alegra que lo sepas.-Le acaricio los cabellos suavemente,**

_**Lo que no sabes es que**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada**_

**A decir verdad él se había enamorado de la pelirroja desde el primer momento, le gustaba su forma de moverse, tan sigilosa como un gato, su carácter que parecía ser tranquilo y sereno, pero cuando la lograban enfadar daba mas miedo que el mismísimo demonio, sus cabellos, sus formas en fin toda ella le encantaba. **

**Pero tenia que despertar de sus ensoñaciones ella seguramente estaría enamorada de su capitán o del maldito cocinerito, y que a él solo lo vería como un amigo y peor como su mejor amigo. **

**-Zoro ¿estas bien?-Pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo interrogante.**

_**Tu te me quedas viendo,**_

_**y me preguntas si algo**_

_**me esta pasando,**_

_**y yo no se que hacer,**_

_**si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**_

_**quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,**_

_**pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**_

_**y que solo en mi mente**_

_**vivas para siempre...**_

**-Si Nami. Es que entiendo como te sientes, que la persona que tú mas amas en el mundo no sienta el mismo amor que tu sientes por ella.-Dijo con un tono de voz triste.**

_**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

**-Zoro......-La pelirroja lo miro con tristeza y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.-¿De quien estas enamorado?.**

**-Yo estoy enamorado..........-Suspiro- de la mujer más bella del mundo, todo en ella me fascina..........Pero ella nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí.-Dijo con un tono de decepción.-Ella nunca se fijaría en un tipo como yo. No tengo nada que ofrecerle, soy pobre, atolondrado, y torpe. Además ella ama a otro.-termino de hablar, estaba triste. Era un cobarde al no decirle a Nami lo que sentía por ella, pero quería que ella fuese feliz, y ella de verdad seria feliz con el amor de su vida no importaba si era su ingenuo capitán o el idiota del cocinero.**

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**tu despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

**-Pues esa chica debe estar loca....al perderse un hombre como tú....-Se sonrojo y seguía llorando.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir Nami?.-La miro confundido.**

**-Que tú eres un gran hombre.....no importa que seas pobre, torpe o tonto.....tú eres el hombre que yo mas amo.......-Se sonrojo, le había dicho al espadachín su mayor secreto, que lo amaba,. Se disponía levantarse, se sentía entupida, el chico jamás la amaría a ella.**

**Cuando Nami se levanto una mano la galo del brazo y cayo a los fuertes brazos del espadachín, este la beso con ternura.**

**-Yo también te amo Nami.-le susurro en el oído y esta le sonrió tiernamente antes de volverse a juntar en un tierno beso.**

**Fin.**


End file.
